A Nightmare Come True
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry's father has a nightmare about him and Voldemort and Harry, Ron, and Hermione get trapped inside of it! Episode thirty-nine in the Friendship Is Magic series and the second Halloween special.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Concert

 _I'm sorry that this is so late. I've been battling on and off sickness and sinus stuff. So anyway, here's the first chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

The crowd immediately broke into screams and cheers after Trinity had finished their rendition of Dead Man's Party. Ginny grinned proudly before she started speaking into the microphone. "Are you all having a good time out there!?" she exclaimed before all of them cheered in response. "Well that's good, because I have some great news to share with you. As an extra special Halloween treat, and I swear that this isn't a trick, I've brought some extra special guests here with me tonight." She told them before they broke into more cheers since they already knew what she was talking about.

"Do you want me to bring them out?" she questioned them eagerly before they started screaming and cheering louder. "Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards of all ages, help me welcome to the stage The Dragons!" she hollered before Aaron, Rickie, Justin, and Derek hurried out onto the stage.

"Hullo Albany Stadium!" Aaron called through his headset while he started strutting the side of the stage. "It's great to be here in Scotland and as most of you probably already know, I have recently become a father and I'm a very proud man to have my wife and son here with me tonight. And it's also quite an honor to be singing with the Trinity band tonight as we're about to premier our new song and it goes by the name of Creep so I really hope that you enjoy it." He told them before they all screamed and cheered in response.

Then all four Dragons turned around and faced the audience as there came a werewolf's howl in the distance and then Ron started playing a wicked guitar solo before Neville kicked in with the keyboard and finally Harry sounded the base.

"Oh there are spooks and monsters creeping around, you've got to watch out for the werewolf's howl, it's Halloween. Oh yeah, it's Halloween." They sung together.

"But in spite of it all, the thing that scares me the most is not a vampire or ghost, but it's the wicked witch of the west, oh she's cast a spell on me!" Justin belted before all four of them broke into the chorus and started to dance.

"All I wanted out of you was for you to be my baby. But I can't sleep since you're always haunting my dreams and you never even said that you loved me. If only you knew how I felt when you left, that you are the daughter of the wicked witch of the west, and how I wish that I knew that your talk was cheap. Oh I thought you were my angel but you're just a creep!" they sung together as Ron took another long guitar solo while The Dragons broke into a dance break before going to the next verse. Ron's guitar and Harry's base drum sounded together like the effect of a thunderstorm.

"The moon is full, it's Halloween. A black cat crossed my path, but it's not what's making me scream!" they sung together while Harry beat his drum a few times and then stomped down on top of the pedal and crashed his symbols.

"Oh yeah, I feel the darkness in the air, and see the devilish glow in your eyes. How didn't I see before? Why didn't I realize? That you're just the devil in disguise!" Aaron belted before they repeated the chorus together.

"All I wanted out of you was for you to be my baby. But I can't sleep since you're always haunting my dreams and you never even said that you loved me. If only you knew how I felt when you left, that you are the daughter of the wicked witch of the west, and how I wish that I knew that your talk was cheap. Oh I thought you were my angel but you're just a creep!"

"Yeah you're just a creep." Aaron sung softly. "Oh I'm losing sleep, because you're haunting my dreams. Yeah, you're just a creep baby!" he exclaimed before the song came to an end and the audience broke into screams, cheers, applause, and whistles. "Happy Halloween everybody." Aaron told them with a proud grin.

 _…_

"Hey Aaron, love the song." Ginny told him after the concert was over while they exchanged warm and loving smiles.

"Thanks Ginny." He told her but Ron just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh please! Stop getting all googly-eyed. You've been dating Harry for the past few years! For goodness sake get over yourself!" he told her as Aaron chuckled.

"Relax. She's allowed to think I'm cute. I'm a married man now and just because she's attracted to me physically doesn't mean that she doesn't love Harry." He told him.

"Yes, thank you!" Ginny cried while Harry dug his car keys out of his back pocket.

"Well come on guys, we better get back to the hotel." He told them.

"You go ahead. We'll meet you there. We have another means of transportation." Ginny told him before placing two of her fingers in-between her teeth and whistling loudly. A few seconds later her broomstick was diving out of the sky and racing towards her. "After all, what's the fun of being a witch if you have to drive a car all the time?" she questioned before quickly grabbing ahold of her broomstick and mounting it. Ron and Hermione both withdrew their wands and signaled their own broomsticks.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. I actually like to drive." Harry told them before he watched them shoot up into the sky like rockets. Then he said goodbye to The Dragons and the rest of his family and friends and turned around and headed back into the parking lot straight towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Good News, Bad News

 _Hey guys, I got a very special announcement! I might still have writer's block for "Battle of The Bands" but at some point, after I finish posting this story there will be a Harry Snape prequel all about how The Dragons came to be! Some I'm very excited about it and I hope that you will give "The Legend of The Dragons" a read once it comes out! Anyway, for now, here's the next chapter!_

The next few weeks flew by and before Harry knew it, he was off to Hogwarts for the annual Halloween celebrations at the school. As usual his family and friends were happy to see him but since they had just seen him a couple weeks prior, it wasn't the same usual excitement. That afternoon Harry and Ron had picked out their pumpkin from Hagrid's pumpkin patch and started cleaning it out together. That's when suddenly Eve and Alyssa entered the room wearing their Quidditch robes and carrying their broomsticks in hand.

"Hullo Harry." Alyssa began while smiling warmly at him. Harry turned his head and smiled back at her.

"Oh hullo Alyssa." He said while scooping up a bit of pumpkin goop up inside the palm of his hand and then set it down on top of the newspaper.

"How was practice?" Ron questioned them.

"It was great! Alyssa did really excellent!" Eve exclaimed excitedly.

"So did Eve." Alyssa told him with a grin.

"Wow, two witches. One from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin actually getting along." Ron began. "I never thought that I'd see the day." He finished while he scooped out some of the goop on the other side of the pumpkin.

"Guess what Harry?" Eve began. "Tobey has finally been able to have enough signatures to be able to play Quidditch on a dragon next year." She told him.

"Really?" Harry began with a grin. "That's great! With a dragon to see for him, he's liable to be a great Quidditch player." He said.

"I know, especially since he also has a sharp sense of hearing." She said.

"Do you know what position that he wants to try out for?" Ron wondered.

"Yes, he still wants to try out for seeker." She replied.

"Wow, I really hope that he makes it. That would really be something. The first wizard to play the position of seeker without actually being able to see the Snitch at all." Ron said.

"I know he can make it. If I didn't have faith in him I would have told him to give up a long time ago." Harry told him.

"Tobey, Eve, and Teddy and Heather were right about you Harry. You're a great brother to them and they're lucky to have you." Ron said. "Although I still can't believe that those words came out of the mouth of the same person who mastered Ginny's famous bat boogey hex in less than a week." He added as Eve narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him before withdrawing her wand and pointing it at him.

"And don't tempt me to do it on you." She warned.

"Boy. If Ginny ever teaches her to do wandless magic then we're really in trouble." Harry told him.

"Well come on Evie, we better go back and change into some comfortable clothes. I can't believe that most of my professors gave me homework over the weekend. And close to Halloween too!" Alyssa cried indignantly.

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you mister!" Eve snapped before she stored her wand away again and then turned around and followed Alyssa as Harry and Ron continued working on their pumpkin together.

 _…._

"Look who's going to be the cutest little pumpkin at the party." Aaron said while flopping down on top of the bed and tickling Danny's belly making him squeal with laughter and giggles.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He'll have quite a bit of competition with Johnny." Brittany began while sitting down on the other side of them. "You should see his costume, he makes a pretty cute little ghost." She told him before Aaron wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air.

"Uh oh, it smells like it's time to empty out the pumpkin." He told her.

"I'll do it, I think it's my turn anyway." She began. "Then I'll start getting him ready for his nap." She told him before Danny's smile vanished and he immediately burst into tears.

"I would have thought that you would have realized by now not to say the N word around him." Aaron said.

"I know, but he feels so much better and refreshed after he wakes up." Brittany told him before she held out her arms and scooped the baby up inside of them. "C'mon Danny, it's time to get you cleaned up and put a fresh nappy on you." She told him before she turned around and carried him away. That's when suddenly a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it!" Aaron called before he got up and hurried over to the door. "Oh, hey Ginny." He began with a grin after he had answered it. "Harry's not here." He told her.

"I know. I'm not looking for Harry I'm looking for you." She told him before she entered the bedroom.

"Oh, well then, what's up?" he wondered before she took a deep breath and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm worried about Hermione. She's been down in the library ever since she got back and I've hardly ever seen her since I came back here myself." She told him before he turned around and walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Oh I see. Well, why are you coming to me about it? Why didn't you just go to Harry and Ron?" he inquired.

"Because, they wouldn't find anything wrong with that." She began before she turned to look at him with an earnest and serious expression on her face. "Besides, I know it's Halloween but I really don't want to scare them." She told him as he simply just chuckled at her.

"Why? That's the whole entire point to Halloween." He told her.

"Not when it has to do with Voldemort." She told him before the grin quickly vanished from his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, Harry thinks that there's a possibility that Voldemort might have returned." She told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Sarah

 _I'm sorry, I've been sick,.. AGAIN. I'll TRY to get this finished before Halloween but please don't be upset if it's a little afterwards. I can't tell when I'm going to be sick and when I'm not these days. All due to sinuses and change of weather. Anyway, here's the next chapter sorry for the delay and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

On Monday morning Tobey and Eve went to their classes while Harry and Ginny decided to go for a broomstick ride. However, they second that they stepped outside Neville started racing towards them. "Harry! You've got to come quick!" he exclaimed breathing frantically.

"What is it Neville?" Harry questioned him anxiously out of concern.

"It's Hagrid. He found an injured and orphaned unicorn." He told him. "You have to help it! It's just a baby so it's alright with men." He explained.

"I'm sorry Neville but I really don't know all that much about unicorns." Harry admitted with a shake of his head. "I mean I like unicorns, I like all animals. But I'm really only an expert on dogs and dragons." Harry told him.

"I can help. I know a lot about horses and unicorns." Ginny began. "Plus, I'm a healer for a living." She told him before she turned her head over to look at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. We'll go for a ride later."

"It's alright. I'll come with you." He told her before followed her and Neville down to Hagrid's hut. Sure enough a golden foal was lying on top of the sofa next to Hagrid while lying its head down on top of his lap. The foal gave out a frantic whinny and a snort.

"What happened to her Hagrid?" Ginny wondered before Hagrid sniffed and caught one of his tears on top of his fingertip.

"Her mother was murdered. Some kind of wild animal got her. It was probably a werewolf or a wildcat." He told her when all of a sudden Harry remembered his very first year when Voldemort was drinking the unicorn's blood to survive and become stronger.

"Poor thing." Ginny said while she sat down beside it before it snorted again and she reached her hand out towards its head and stroked its face gently.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked her before she turned her head and looked at him nervously. "I'm not sure. She doesn't look so good. If she's got any chance at survival she's going to have to get plenty of milk and rest. And she's also going to need plenty of love to gain her confidence and will to survive again. So I think that first I should probably give her a name so that she'll actually feel like she'll have an identity." She told him.

"So what are you going to call her?" Neville wondered before she slowly glanced back down at the filly who lifted her head and snorted again and then laid it back down on top of Hagrid's lap.

"Her name is Sarah since that is another word for princess and that's what she deserves to be treated like." Ginny told him.

"I remember that. I think there was something about that in the Bible." Harry began. "I've always liked that name." he admitted before Ginny turned to look at him again.

"Harry, go down to the Hogwarts kitchen and get some unicorn milk out of the fridge and heat it up. Sarah is used to warm milk and she won't start her weaning process for months. She's also used to her mother's body heat keeping her warm, so she'll need a warm blanket since she doesn't have any fur of her own yet. Otherwise, she'll freeze to death." She explained before Harry nodded.

 _…_

Harry ran into Ron once he got into the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?" Harry asked him. "I'm hungry." Ron began. "Why else would I be in the kitchen?" he wondered. "What are you doing in here? I thought that you and Ginny were going for a ride." He said.

"We were, but I was getting some unicorn milk for Sarah." Harry told him.

"Who's Sarah?" Ron wondered.

"She's a unicorn. Her mother was killed." Harry began before he opened the refrigerator and got out the bottle of milk. "And I don't think that it was by any wild animal either." He told him before he placed it down on top of the counter.

"Well then, what do you think it was?" Ron asked him.

"Come on Ron, think!" he exclaimed. "My father's been telling me that he's having nightmares, Hermione's always in the library, and most of the time Ginny's afraid to leave my side. Tell me that you don't have a sickish bad feeling that Voldemort's back." He said.

"But he can't be. You killed him when you were seventeen." Ron said.

"Yeah but you forget. I've always had the ability to sense his presence. I sort of have a feeling that there's somebody else in relation to him. Like a son or something." Harry told him.

"But if he does, the first thing that he'll do is come after you seeking revenge." Ron said.

"I know. But I can't tell Ginny that. She's already got a lot to worry about now that she's got Sarah." That's when Harry removed his wand and with a complicated wave casted hot air at the bottle of milk. "I have to go give this to her." He began once the milk was warm and then storing away his wand again. "If Sarah doesn't get any warm milk in her system soon she'll die. Have you seen Eve lately? I've got to ask her if I can borrow her cat's blanket." He said.

"Yeah, she's in DADA." Ron told him.

"Thanks. First I'll go give this to Ginny, and then I'll go ask to speak to Eve. Since it's my father's class I'm sure that he'll understand." He said.

"If you say so." Ron told him.

"I'll see you later and then we'll go ahead and decorate the Great Hall for Halloween." Harry told him before he turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; An Act of Kindness

 _I'm so sorry that this is SO late. My nose has been stuffed like an envelope, running like a faucet, AND I have this killer cough that comes and goes So yeah, I've basically been sick like a dog. I sort of thought that it was a cold but now I'm believing it's just really bad sinuses since it isn't consistent. Anyway, I hope all of you had a great Halloween. Mine was alright but it could have been better since I was feeling pretty crummy and we didn't get too many trick-or-treaters. Ah well, Thanksgiving is this month and I'm hoping and praying that I'll feel better for Thanksgiving than I did for Halloween._

 _Anyway, the one thing that I am thankful for is all of your patience and support! So once again I'm sorry for the HUGE delay and I am feeling better now. Here's the next chapter!_

Harry slowly approached his father's classroom door and then turned the knob. "Now, who can tell me what makes a banshee fatal?" Snape questioned the room but all of them continued to remain silent. "Anyone?" he inquired until he glanced up at Harry and realized that he was the reason for their silence and raised his eyebrows questioningly at his eldest son. "I do believe that we have a visitor. For those of you who do not already know this is my son Harry." He said. "Harry, would you please come in here for a second?" he wondered as Harry gulped but nodded and then slowly entered the room and walked towards his father.

"I take it that you have a very important for interrupting my class." He began.

"Yes, I do." Harry replied shakily.

" I see,.. well, very well, first could you please help the class out?" Snape asked him. "After all, you are Lily's son and we all know how gifted and talented of a witch she was." He said.

"Yes. A banshee's screams are fatal to anyone that hears them." Harry told him as Snape grinned.

"Well done. Since your house was Gryffindor when you were at school your house will receive ten points as an award. You really were paying attention after all." He told him proudly before giving him a wink as Harry smiled back at him.

"Thanks." He told him.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" his father inquired.

"Actually I needed to see Eve." Harry told him.

"Oh. Well, in that case you better make it fast because she has a lot of reading and copying to do." He said.

"Alright, I will, I promise." Harry told him before he glanced over at his daughter. "Evangeline, your brother would like to see you for a moment out in the hall. You are excused." He told her giving her a slight nod before she got up and followed Harry back over towards the door. "As for the rest of you I want you to copy down all the properties of the laughing potion." Snape said before he turned his back and started writing on the chalkboard.

"Wow, Dad must be in a good mood since he's giving out a test next week. Either that, or he's gotten soft." Eve said while she followed Harry out into the hallway.

"Yeah I know. I didn't realize that would be so easy." Harry said.

"So what's up?" she wondered.

"Well, Ginny's got a unicorn." Harry told her without really stopping to think about how much she really loved unicorns until her face lit up with complete and utter excitement and she gave a rather loud and astonished gasp.

"What!?" she hollered before Harry quickly hushed her.

"Keep your voice down!" he snapped inside a whisper. "Anyway, her name is Sarah and she's dying. I was wondering if I could borrow Precious' blanket so that it'll keep her warm." He said.

"Yeah, sure." She told him.

"Thanks, I'm sure that Ginny will really appreciate it. And I bet that Sarah would thank you too if she could talk." He told her.

"No problem. You know how much I love animals. Especially horses and unicorns. I just hope that she makes it. Can I see her?" she asked him.

"Yeah, after your classes are over. I'll take you over there this afternoon." He told her.

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it. See you later." She told him before she turned around and walked back inside the classroom.

"Yeah, see you." Harry told her before he turned around and walked away.

 _…._

That night Harry removed his cross necklace and sat it down on top of the nightstand and then started undressing himself. "So how's Sarah doing?" Ron asked him while he got into his night robes.

"She's doing better. It took forever to take Ginny to get her to eat though and Precious wasn't all too thrilled about getting her blanket taken away, and she scratched her up pretty bad, but at least Sarah's warm enough now." He replied.

"You know I never thought Eve would come through. She thinks the world of her cat. No offense or anything Harry but my guess is that she probably loves her even more than you Harry." Ron told him.

"Yeah but you basically just said it. She loves animals and she will do anything to save their lives. Precious will get over it." Harry told him.

"Yeah but poor Eve has to get over it too." Ron said.

"Oh it's nothing that a little soap and water and a bandage won't cure. Besides, I thought that you didn't care about her." Harry said.

"I never said that." Ron began with a shake of his head. "I do care about her, I just don't like that bitchy attitude of hers." He explained.

"I can understand that. She can be very difficult to get along with. There are times when even I hate her." Harry told him.

"Really? Wow, I never thought that a Sunday school teacher could hate anyone. Isn't that a sin?" Ron inquired as Harry stifled a laugh.

"Yes. But Sunday school teachers sin just like the rest of the world. Just because we believe in the Bible doesn't mean that we're perfect. Anyway, the fact of the matter is that Eve has a very soft and sweet side to her and besides the fact that she's my sister and I'm obligated to love her, I probably would anyway because of it." He told him before he removed his glasses, said his prayers, and then pulled back the covers and hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Harry." Ron told him.

"Goodnight." He replied before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Nightmare

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry but I have been SO sick lately. Just when I think I'm well I get sick again with really bad headaches and stuffy nose and sinuses. However, I have been better again and I have come to a really amazing life changing decision. I'm not really sure when but I have decided to get baptized. I realize that this news isn't going to mean something to everyone, but it something that has got me really excited.**

 **Anyway, I understand that it is a few days until Thanksgiving and I still haven't finished this Halloween story yet but seeing as this is a time to be thankful, thank YOU for all your patience! Sorry again for the delay though!**

 **Oh and by the way, just in case you're interested, go ahead and check out my profile page for my testimony that I'm hoping to read at my baptisim.**

Snape found it very difficult to sleep that night. He found himself tossing and turning inside what was supposed to be his peaceful slumber. Meanwhile, he was completely and totally unaware that he wasn't alone. For Hermione had just finished patrolling the halls and making sure that all of the students were already in bed and that's when she passed his office door.

"No, please. Not Harry. Take me. I'm the one who betrayed you. Take me instead." He pleaded as she gasped and grew a look of concern on her face. She used the light from the tip of her wand to guide her down the hallway. Even though she knew that she shouldn't she made her way back to Gryffindor tower and climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. That's when Hermione started knocking on the door even though she knew that Harry and Ron were probably fast asleep.

As usual Hermione was correct. Harry and Ron were both fast asleep until she had started knocking upon their door. However, Ron didn't seem disturbed or fazed a bit by it since he continued snoring, but Harry just simply yawned, opened his eyes, and then rolled over onto his side before grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand and putting them on his face. After that he grabbed ahold of his wand and silently lit the tip of it before sliding his feet inside his slippers and slowly walking over to the door to answer it.

"Hullo?" he began groggily while yawning inside the palm of his hand.

"Hullo Harry." Hermione began. "Listen, I know that it's late and I'm so sorry for waking you up but I had to come because I'm really worried about your father." She told him.

"What do you mean? What about my father?" he questioned her now being fully awake.

"He was having another nightmare about you. I think that it was about Voldemort." She explained.

"Come on, let's go see him." Harry told her while he started stepping out the doorframe.

"Wait a minute, what about Ron?" she wondered.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go get him." Harry assured her before he turned back around and went back inside the room to wake up his friend.

 _…._

"This better not be a waste of my time." Ron warned.

"Don't worry, it's not. This is about my father." Harry told him.

"Hey Harry, that reminds me, speaking of fathers,.. I know that this probably isn't the best time right now but Eve wants to get baptized." Hermione explained.

"Really? She does?" Harry inquired. "Well I think that's great." He told her with a grin.

"Yeah, but the problem is that she's afraid to." She told him.

"Really? I wonder why. I would think that she would be awfully excited about it." He said.

"It's because she thinks that she's made too many mistakes. I know that because she told me so herself." Ron said.

"Yeah, but that's supposed to be the whole entire reason that you get baptized in the first place. It symbolizes a new life with Jesus." Harry explained.

"I know that and you know that. Eve's the one that you've got to worry about." Ron told him.

"Well, thank you guys for telling me that. As soon as we find out what's wrong with my dad I'll go ahead and talk to her about it." He said while they continued following the light from their wands down the hallway. Before they knew it they had reached Snape's office door. Harry unlocked the door before he pushed his way inside. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind him.

Sure enough they found that his father was passed out on the couch. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized he was literally passed out. "Yo Snape, are you alright?" Ron questioned.

"I don't think he is." Hermione responded with a shake of her head.

"Well thank you captain obvious." Ron muttered sarcastically under his breath with a roll of his eyes. "Well, now what should we do? Should we call 999?" he wondered.

"Oh and what are we going to tell them? That we're wizards and we're at a magical school and we found out that one of its professors is unconscious? We'll be lucky if we don't get thrown into a muggle insane asylum." Harry said.

"Harry's right. There's only one thing that we can do now to help him." Hermione said.

"Which is?" Ron questioned her.

"We have to go inside his subconscious and find out just what exactly is causing his nightmares." She told him.

"Right. How are we going to do that?" Ron wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione questioned him back while glancing over at him. "We'll use Legilimency."

 _Just a quick note; the reason that I had Eve want to be baptized but be a little bit unsure about it is because I was going through exactly the same thing, so I figured that I would want her relatable. The next chapter should be the last one (I'll try to finish it tomorrow) and then I'm thinking of doing a separate story for Eve's actual baptism. (If you're interested that is)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Happy Halloween

 _Happy Thanksgiving, sorry for the delay again. Here's the next and final chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

Hermione pointed her wand at Snape. "Legilimens." She whispered softly. Before they knew it all three of them were transported inside his mind. Images started speeding by right in front of them. Harry gaped his mouth wide open with astonishment as he saw himself being confronted by a man he hadn't seen himself before. Harry realized that he looked an awful lot like Voldemort.

"It can't be." He said being unaware of the fact that his father was standing behind him until he glanced over his shoulder and saw him standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Harry? Ron, Hermione? What are you guys doing here?" he questioned them anxiously before he simply just shook their head at them. "You shouldn't be here." He told them.

"Hermione told us that you were having a nightmare." Ron told him.

"About Voldemort." Hermione finished for him. "Particularly his son."

"Is it true?" Harry asked him before his father nodded slowly at him and a few moments of silence passed between them.

"Yes." He replied quietly. "I'm sorry Harry. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to scare you. All they are is a bunch of bad dreams. They don't mean anything." He told him.

"You're forgetting one thing. Harry already has that same ability because he was a horcrux." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah." Harry began while placing his hand on top of his forehead and resting it there. "And I would no longer be getting any nightmares if Voldemort was truly gone forever." He told him while giving it a rub.

"I still don't understand why Snape's the one having nightmares if he isn't a horcrux." Ron said.

"The only thing that I can figure is that it's because Snape is awfully close to Voldemort and that's why he has a strong connection to him and is able to feel his presence." Hermione told him.

"Right. So now that we have that sorted out how are we going to get out of here?" Ron asked him.

"I'm sorry but that's what I was about to tell you. You see, if the caster of the Legilimency spell isn't removed by Occlumency immediately, the caster or casters of the spell get trapped inside their mind forever." Snape explained to them.

"But that's impossible, we can't just be trapped in here forever!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like we have any other option." Hermione told him with a shake of her head.

"We can't just give up." Harry told her. "There has to be another way." He said.

"Didn't you just hear what your father said?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, but you have to remember, I'm a big brother and I want to be a father myself someday. That makes me their role model and if I give up that'll mean that they will want to as well and that's something that I will never do because I can't allow that to happen." He said.

"So, what are we supposed to do now then?" Ron asked him.

"Well, let's see. The rules were written about the spell being cast with a wand right?" Hermione questioned.

"Does it really make a difference?" Ron asked her back.

"I dunno." Harry replied. "But it's worth a shot." He told him.

"Well Harry, you're the only one among us who can do wandless magic so why don't you go ahead and do it?" Ron questioned.

"Alright, I will." Harry said before he closed his eyes and really started to focus picturing himself being transported out of his father's mind and body. That's when all of a sudden a bright light shone down in front of them.

 _….._

Harry opened his eyes a few seconds later. "Did it work?" Ron wondered before all four of them started looking around.

"I think so." Hermione told him.

"Great." Harry began. "If you guys go ahead and excuse me for a minute I've got to go find my little sister." He finished while he started heading towards the doorway.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Voldemort?" Ron asked him before he stopped and turned back around to look at him.

"I dunno. I really wish that I did though. I guess that we're just going to have to cross that bridge when we come to it." He told him before he turned around and walked away.

 _…_

Harry found Eve inside the great hall the next morning (because he had remembered that it was in the middle of the night the night before) and met her for breakfast. "Hey Ron and Hermione told me that you were considering getting baptized." He began.

"Yes, but I don't think that I will actually go through with it though." She told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't think that I'm ready for it." She told him.

"Alright, well just as long as it isn't for the fact that you think that you've sinned too many times and you don't think that you deserve to be redeemed." He said as a few moments of silence passed between them. "You see, that's the whole reason that Jesus came to earth in the first place, is to be our redeemer and to reconcile us back to God. He understands that we are imperfect and that's why He wants us to turn back to Him." He told her while smiling at her warmly and affectionately.

"Really?" she questioned him as he nodded back at her.

"Guarantee it." He told her.

"Well then, I guess that means that we'll have something else to celebrate then." She told him while they continued smiling at each other before they got up and started to walk away. As they turned around Harry wasn't sure when he would run into Voldemort again but he promised himself that he would be prepared when he did. For now though he promised himself that he really would have a happy Halloween.


End file.
